


Michael makes the worst first impression

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just got new glasses and mistakes Jon's car for his friend Lindsay's who is supposed to pick him up. Oops, well at least Jon is cute and gives Michael his number and the promise he'll take him out Friday night for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael makes the worst first impression

**Author's Note:**

> For aledagio on tumblr and the discord chat and for Unpopular Paring July.

Michael got out of the Optometrist, shielding his eyes from the mid-day sun, Michael searched for his friend’s car, Lindsay was supposed to pick him up, but there had been an accident on the highway and she was stuck behind it so she was running late; although Michael didn’t know that.

Looking around for Lindsay’s car Michael spotted what looked exactly like her car and hopped right into it, “Hey Linds, thanks for picking me up, it’s like what 1:30? We should go get lunch, where do you want to go? I was thinking that one place downtown that we tried out last week, fuck uh what was the name of it again?” Michael looked up expecting Lindsay to answer him, he didn’t get that but he did get a cute guy with long pretty hair staring at him wide eyed like a deer in a pair of headlights. “You aren’t Lindsay.”

“No, why are you in my car?” Jon replies still confused as to why this guy just hopped into his car right before he was going to leave. He is slightly complaining, but he thinks because this guy’s hot he can let it slide.

“I thought it was her car.” Michael says as he pulls out his phone, he notices a couple of texts explaining that she was going to be running late, “So uh, you wouldn’t mind if I hung out in your car until my friend gets here to pick me up would you?” Michael asks, hoping he wouldn’t kick him back out into the summer heat.

“Well seeming as you already have made yourself at home in my car, why not?” Jon said sarcastically.

They talked for a solid two hours before Lindsay got there, “Hey, that’s my ride. But uh before I go can I have you’re number?"

“Sure, and how about something even better, too? I’ll take you out Friday night if you aren’t busy?” Jon says as he writes down his number on a napkin from his car.

Michael blushes lightly, “Uh yeah I’m not busy then, I’ll text you later. Bye Jon.”

“Bye Michael.” Jon says as he waved goodbye to Michael.

Michael hopped into Lindsay’s car, “Did you at least get his number?” She said knowingly from the way Michael smiled that he liked this guy.

“Even better, I got his number and he‘s taking me out on a date Friday night!”

“Get some Jones!” They laughed together, but Michael was really looking forward to his date on Friday.


End file.
